


Surprise Me

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Consensual Kink, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom Nicky, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Early Work, Face Slapping, Gags, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Sub Shane, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky orders Shane to surprise him in the bedroom and Shane does a fantastic job, exactly knowing the likes and wants of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>...Basically just BDSM porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Me

“Thank you, Dublin! You have been a fantastic audience! We’ll see you all next year. Have a good night!” Nicky yelled and the four members waved until the lights turned off. As soon as it did, they all hurried back stage, shared a round of hugs with the staff and climbed into their van.

“That was a good show, lads.” Kian spoke up.

“Dirtier banners than any other shows, without a doubt.” Shane chuckled and so did the rest. Then he felt Nicky’s hands snake its way into his hair from the back and clutch onto it tough. Shane slightly flinched at that.

Nicky leaned into Shane’s ears while the other two lads were occupied with a conversation and whispered. “I want you to go first and wait in the hotel room tonight. Surprise me.”

Shane gave a little nod and felt his heartbeat increase. He realised from the way Nicky’s hand grappled at his hair that his boyfriend wasn’t expecting _just_ sex. Nicky wanted to go further tonight and Shane was more than happy to oblige. Maybe he was aroused by all the dirty banners but whatever the reason was, Shane didn’t care. He was fucking excited. For the rest of the car ride, all Shane could think of was ways to “surprise” his lover.

***

Shane excused himself when the others wanted to go out for a drink and hurried up to their shared room. Nicky also went to get a drink so he knew that he had some time. First of all, he peeled off all of his clothes and tossed them to the side of the room. He looked around and when he spotted his suitcase, he opened it up wide, digging for various toys before his phone rang.

**I’m coming soon. Gonna try and think of an excuse to get out of here so you better be there looking fuckable, waiting for me.**

At Nicky’s text, Shane hurried himself, fastening the digging. He first pulled out Nicky’s favourite implement, a black riding crop and laid it on the floor. Then he quickly dug for some sort of bondage material. He knew that Nicky had to have them there. He drew out a bit gag, stretched his jaw and bit down on the rubber cylinder, wrapping the straps around his head himself.

After adjusting to the stiffness, he pulled the belt out of his own pants that were abandoned on the floor and tried to tie his wrists together somehow. It was more difficult than he thought. Using all of his might with his fingers, arms and feet, even the floor; anything that he could utilise, and successfully bound his wrists tightly, also being able to create a leash with the leather tail of the belt. It took a lot of effort and strained muscles but he did it.

Feeling proud of the state that he was in, he kicked the bag to the side of the room and kneeled in front of the doorway with the lights off, eagerly waiting for his lover to enter. He held the riding crop firmly in his hands and placed them on his lap.

Then he heard keys jingle from the other side of the door. _Perfect timing,_ he thought.

Shane’s heart was palpitating with anticipation and exhilaration. He knew exactly what was going to happen to him tonight.

The door swung open and when Nicky switched the light on, his eyes widened. He hurriedly closed the door behind him and leaned back on it, observing what a good job Shane has done.

“Oh… my… god. Shay, you…” Nicky couldn’t shut his mouth and his jaw hung open.

Shane looked up with a lustful sparkle in his eyes and displayed a smile through the gag. Nicky smiled back and tossed his jacket aside before crouching down and clutching onto Shane’s hair, yanking it back a little.

“You want to be punished, don’t you?” Shane rapidly nodded, wincing at the pull in his hair again but internally screaming at the commencement of the play. “You’re my slut for tonight.” Nicky stood up, stripped himself of every piece of garment and took the riding crop from Shane’s bound hands. He gently tapped the leather tip on the brunette’s lower back. “Straighten it.”

Shane obeyed immediately. Nicky slithered the implement up and down the submissive’s back then traced it to the front, drawing circles around Shane’s hardening nipples and shooting nervous shivers to the spine. Nicky sneaked a slight smirk then slapped it down straight on the nipple, making Shane whimper and arch his back. He tapped Shane’s backbone again. “Straighten.” He growled. Shane held back his whines at this dominant atmosphere and did as he was told.

After a couple of more hits around the nipples, Nicky tugged on the leash that Shane created for him and made him stand up. He sniggered at the sight of Shane drooling as a result of the bit gag and voluntarily licked it all up. Shane moaned at the way Nicky’s moist tongue slid against his chin in a swift, supple motion. When Shane’s slobbers were well gone, Nicky positioned the brunette to be on all fours on the bed and tied the tip of the belt to the headboard.

“Now, that wasn’t enough as a punishment, was it?” Nicky leered.

Shane made a humming sound, being unable to articulate clear words. This only earned him a strong slap across his face, followed by another and another.

The dominant sat down on the other side of the bed and slithered the riding crop in between Shane’s crack, making him shudder. Smirking at that, he smacked the tip of the object down hard on the submissive’s cheeks, marking red little rectangular shapes all over. After every whack, Shane let a little moan escape through the bit gag, causing him to salivate again and drool on the mattress.

Nicky tossed the riding crop aside for now, split Shane’s cheeks widely apart and dove in, sticking his tongue out. Shane gasped loudly and tilted his head back, moaning in the sudden rush of incredible pleasure. Nicky’s tongue drew slow circles around his hole and occasionally plunged it inside, licking the inner walls and loving the taste of the submissive.

Nicky sat back up and reached for the riding crop again, this time, smacking it down directly onto the wet and sensitive hole. It caused a greater pain to Shane and his whimpers were louder. These erotic moans soared right to Nicky’s cock, making it twitch and harden as he stroked himself. He sat down near Shane’s head and thrust his hard cock in his face, rubbing it all over. Shane, feeling the heat from the engorged member, followed it around with his mouth but felt frustrated that he couldn’t take it in.

“Can’t suck it, can you?” Nicky slapped Shane across the face. “You want it?” Shane nodded hastily and started to track the tempting cock again with the gag restraining him. Nicky slapped the submissive once more, harder this time. Shane cringed in the stinging pain but couldn’t help feeling aroused by it. “Fucking cock slut. Learn to wait.”

The dominant travelled back to the other side of the bed and grasped onto Shane’s half-hard cock through the gap between his thighs, stroking it in a quick rhythm. Shane thrust his hips into Nicky’s hand, conforming to that rhythm and let out constant moans of pleasure. When Nicky could see that the length was stiff and throbbing, he got a metal cock ring from Shane’s luggage and attached it, making the brunette whimper in irritation.

Nicky slapped each butt cheek hard. “Stop whining.”

“Eh, sa.” Shane mumbled, meaning ‘yes, sir.’ Luckily, Nicky understood it and smiled to himself as he continued to play with Shane’s aching cock. Shane shut his eyes tightly and tried to adjust to the ring but his cock was just dying to release. There was no way that Nicky would miss this look. This was his favourite part; the boy being under unbearable pain. He lay down on his side, observing Shane’s amusing expression that reflected the agony and chuckled to humiliate him, beating the cock with the riding crop, adding to this excruciating soreness. Shane flinched with every hit and scrunched up his face even more. By then, his cock was dark purple and in desperate need of ejaculation. Shane kept squirming in this frightening and agonising sensation.

“Ick…” Shane tried to call out the boyfriend’s name in urgency. He couldn’t even use the safe word because of the rubber object in his mouth.

“What? Say that again.” Nicky degradingly smiled and smacked the purple cock even harder.

Shane was beginning to show tears but Nicky didn’t care. He loved seeing the boy in immense pain. “Ah… ah, ah…” His voice was croaking but this just seemed to arouse Nicky even more. Nicky gave the overstimulated cock one last, powerful whack and stood up, rolling a condom over his own erection.

“I know you love it. Stop complaining.” He kneeled behind Shane and aligned his cock to the entrance, forcing his way through without any preparation. Shane arched his back at this sudden stretch. Tears streamed down his face and onto the bed, mixing with the puddle of his drools. Nicky thrust quick and rough, grabbing onto Shane’s hair and yanking it harshly… and Shane rocked along, despite the burning feeling.

Sure, Shane was crying in pain but a part of him didn’t want this to stop. Nicky was right; deep down, he loved it. He is a masochist, after all. He loved seeing Nicky be so angry and aggressive with him. It was a whole different level of sexy.

Nicky let go of Shane’s brown locks and reached for the riding crop again, slapping it down on Shane’s trembling back in the midst of plunging in and out. He used his other hand to make handprints on Shane’s already red ass but he wanted to see it even redder.

After a long period of rough thrusts, Nicky filled the condom with his seed and pulled out. He threw it away and repositioned Shane to be sitting down on his ass while his wrists were still tied to the headboard. He gently wiped the perpetual tears away before slapping the boy’s cheek and repeating this routine. Shane’s cock was constantly twitching at the natural but erotic mixture of tenderness and fierceness.

Nicky knew very well the affect that this was having to his sub and smirked at the purple length that he could see bobbing. He didn’t hesitate to reach out and stroke it while licking the hot tip, making Shane cry even more.

“You want to come for me, boy?”

Shane desperately nodded and Nicky smiled, detaching the cock ring and taking the whole length inside his mouth after relaxing his muscles. Shane moaned at the sense of freedom and thrust his hips into Nicky’s welcoming mouth. As the older boy was deepthroating the sub, Shane hummed once more, alerting Nicky that he was going to spill anytime soon. Nicky got the message and nodded, awaiting the thick juice while swirling his tongue within.

“Ah!” Shane let out a loud groan and finally released the seed from his aching cock. Nicky willingly swallowed every single drop and sat back up, undoing the straps of the bit gag. He pulled it off and tossed it to the side as Shane stretched his stressed jaw muscles. “Thank you.”

Nicky smiled and also undid the belt, freeing the boy’s hands and finally ending the play session with a deep, tender kiss. Shane could taste his liquid from Nicky’s hot tongue and plunged his own even deeper, wanting to taste more of it. Then when the need for air struck both of them, they broke off the kiss and lay close together underneath the blankets, looking far into each other’s eyes. Nicky reached for Shane’s heat-radiating ass, gently stroking it and clearing the tear stains from Shane’s face with his other hand.

“You okay, babe? You seemed a little… _too_ much in pain.” Nicky knitted his eyebrows in worry. “Sorry, I get a little carried away.”

“I know.” Shane sweetly smiled. “And I love it. I _am_ your whore, after all. Right?”

“Right.” Nicky chuckled. “I like telling my men what to do.”

“I like being told what to do.”

Nicky sighed at the sight of Shane’s bloodshot eyes and reddened cheeks with a sense of guilt. “But still… I should have stopped when you started crying. I didn’t realise at the time. Maybe don’t gag yourself next time? So you can use our safe word.”

Shane shook his head. “I was actually close to using it tonight but if it wasn’t for the gag stopping me, then you wouldn’t have fucked me and sucked me off. I wouldn’t want that.”

“God, you _are_ a cock slut. Aren’t you?” Nicky chuckled again and raked Shane’s smooth hair.

“Your very own, sir, your very own.”


End file.
